Origins of Dark Link
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: CaH Saga, main story. The Sages discuss about the dark Hylian's input and if things could've been different. As they watch Dark sleeping restlessly, they realize it's about time to remind the Hero and his Shadow of the past. It is time for Dark to explain how he came to be Link's Shadow and why Navi accompanied Link to his quest instead of Dark.
1. Chamber of Sages

A/N: The used picture is from _lychi_ at Deviantart and the picture is simply named as _Zelda_. I have the rights to use it for my stories.

This is part of my _CaH Saga_. =)

This story is also part of my "100 uploads for the year 2017". The current count is 50 and going downwards. So, we're halfway there! =D And since I wanted to give something special to mark the midway of uploads, I thought best to give bit more light to Dark's past. ;)

Enjoy of the story! =D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Origins of Dark Link**

Chapter 1: Chamber of Sages

The Temple of Light had many platforms within it but only eight of them were fully used. The Chamber of Sages was where the Sages of Hyrule met and talked about how to help Hyrule to stay in the era of peace. Each of the seven Sages had their own areas too where they could be on their own and contact their kind. The Chamber of Sages was special since those whom met at there could hear each other's thoughts as it was meant to be fully open and without secrets.

The six Sages often spend time in the Chamber of Sages for the sake of company. The seventh Sage, Princess Zelda, rarely visited the Temple of Light as she had different duties than the other Sages. She was the one whom made sure that the chosen actions of the other Sages were put into use.

Each of the platforms inside the Temple of Light were in the shape of a hexagon. Yet, only the Chamber of Sages had the mark of a Triforce in middle with six platforms slightly raised up from the floor. These six had the same design as their respective Temples and Sages were given. The seven platforms around the Chamber of Sages had each only one of the six platforms to indicate whose area it was. The seventh platform had the emblem of Hyrule which meant the picture of a red bird flying towards the Triforce.

The six Sages rarely spied on the Hero of Time. They knew that the Hylian male would do as was right and without hesitation. They also knew that the dark Hylian whom was often found close of the Hero wasn't any of threat either. In fact, the six persons simply wished to help him rather than judge him for things that weren't his fault.

The time never showed any of movement in the Temple of Light unlike in Hyrule. And it was nighttime when the six Sages brought a screen up into middle of the Chamber of Sages. The surprising thing was that the picture in was clear to each of the viewers without overlapping of any kind. The screen was showing life video from one of the rooms of Hyrule Castle. That specific room was the one which the Hero of Time shared with the dark Hylian. The two males were asleep but the dark Hylian seemed to sleep restlessly.

"Shouldn't Zelda be here too considering the topic?" The oldest of the Sages inquired while glancing at his comrades. Rauru, the Sage of Light, was partly like the leader of the six as Princess Zelda, the seventh Sage, was the main leader of all Sages.

Impa, the Sage of Shadows, shook her head. "No. She had more important things to do." She started calmly while keeping her gaze in the screen instead of looking around. "Besides, she already has told to me that she did see the Shadow back when she and the Hero were mere children. It was the Shadow that shocked her. Not Link being there." The Sheikah explained even though she was certain of others having already guessed it.

The Zora Queen Ruto nodded. "I can understand that."

Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit, looked around with a raised eyebrow before sighing a bit. "So, I have gotten the impression that the Shadow should've been there when Link came to the Spirit Temple for the first time. Right?" The Gerudo partly inquired but mainly searched for confirmation for her suspicions.

The rest of the Sages nodded. "The Shadow was taken by the time Link came to you." Rauru told bit sorrowfully.

The Goron, Darunia, slammed his hands against his platform quite strongly. The sudden and loud sound startled his comrades. "How did that happen?" The Sage of Fire asked in slight anger.

Rauru sighed and shook his head sorrowfully. "I don't know. Sadly, I didn't see it happen." He answered while, without bringing the thoughts into his own mind, wondered if there could've been anything he could've done to prevent it from happening.

"Zelda didn't see it either but I think she'd blame Ganondorf for it." Impa spoke calmly with a hint of a sorrow in her voice. She remember to have been more interested of getting Zelda away from Ganondorf that she had just barely noticed Link and his Shadow at the field back then.

Ruto crossed her arms over her chest and spoke bit defiantly: "I doubt the Shadow was much around even when Link started the quest."

Saria, the child of forest, sighed and dropped her gaze down. "You're right." The Sage of Forest started quietly before raising his gaze into the screen. "The Shadow had been lost from Link's sight by then. This is why Navi accompanied Link." She confirmed sorrowfully.

Darunia nodded while reminiscing about the first time he had met Link. "I remember having seen the Shadow but… You're right. Link didn't seem to acknowledge him. And that was pretty strange if you ask from me." He told with a slight frown, having calmed down by now.

Ruto nodded and thought back to the time she had trapped herself inside of Lord Jabu Jabu. "I remember that too." She started calmly with a slight frown. "The Shadow was pretty much screaming at Link every now and then. I recall having often glared at the Shadow and flinched at his sudden shouts but Link didn't seem to hear him at all." The Zora explained and slightly shivered at the memory.

Saria sighed and slumped a bit. "I think the fault's Mido's. He and Link took up on a bet and because of that he lost the sight of the Shadow." She explained while remembering how Link treated the Shadow back then.

Rauru nodded sorrowfully. "Kids can be so cruel sometimes." He half whispered sorrowfully.

Saria shook her head with a slight frown. "I think it was more of jealousy from both sides than cruelty."

Ruto rolled her eyes as the topic didn't really interest her. "Either way, it doesn't change the truth." She stated bit harshly.

"How far did the Shadow follow Link?" Darunia inquired and glanced around the area.

"He wasn't with him by the time he came to Shadow Temple." Impa answered while racking her brains in search of even slight notion of the dark Hylian.

Darunia sighed and nodded. "Nor was he at the Fire Temple." He answered while wondering if the Shadow could've restored Volvagia's sanity.

Saria's gaze stayed in the restlessly sleeping dark Hylian. "I didn't see him at the Forest Temple either." She answered sorrowfully.

Ruto sighed sorrowfully while slowly having fully forgiven the dark Hylian with time. "I guess something happened after he got the Zora's Sapphire." She concluded for the group.

Rauru nodded and slightly frowned. "He wasn't there when Link woke up in here. He wasn't even there when Link pulled the Master Sword out of its resting place." He explained while recalling the moment.

Impa took once a deep breath and tried to keep her voice strong but a slight hint of sorrow was still there: "Sheik told about a Shadow at Ganon's Castle."

Saria turned her gaze into the Sheikah. "Do you think that…?" She started without daring to finish her inquiry.

Impa didn't meet the Sage of Forest's gaze. "I didn't make the connection back then but yes… I it was the Shadow that accompanied Link all the way until he reached the Master Sword." She answered while wishing she could've changed the past.

Nabooru frowned while slightly dreading to bring her inquiry up. "Do you guys think things could've been better if the Shadow had accompanied Link fully or if things are better this way?" Her first notion of the dark Hylian was from the _Shadow Incident_ not so long ago.

Rauru shrugged and chose his words carefully. "It's hard to say but things might have had different way if the Shadow hadn't left Link." He answered but slightly cursed inwardly for the unintended accusation within his words.

Unfortunately the Sage of Forest noticed the claim in the man's answer. "I don't think he left Link willingly." Saria replied while feeling the need to defend the dark Hylian.

Rauru sighed and dropped his gaze down in shame. "I doubt that too, Saria." He answered and raised his gaze into the youngest Sage. "I didn't mean to accuse him of anything. I'm sorry if it came out like that." The Sage of Light continued. Saria blushed slightly but simply nodded while accepting the apology.

"So, who took the Shadow?" Darunia inquired while wanting to pinpoint the moment of kidnapping. "As far as we've figured out, he was already taken before Link reached the Master Sword." He started with a slight frown.

"But he was there when Zelda threw the Ocarina of Time." Impa continued while narrowing the time gap quite a much.

"So, something happened between your and Zelda's escape and the Temple of Time." Nabooru confirmed and everyone nodded. "That leaves quite a short moment since it's not a long run from the gate of Market to the Temple of Time." She more or less stated out.

Rauru sighed sorrowfully. "I just wonder what it was and if it could've been prevented." He told while wondering what could've such trouble to have lost the Shadow on that road.

"Between the gate and Temple of Time were only Ganondorf and his monsters." Impa stated out bit harshly. "Any of those could've been the cause of the loss. I don't know how they could've done it but I wouldn't put it past the King of Evil." She concluded and the rest of the Sages nodded.

The six persons fell silent for a moment but the Chamber of Sages echoed with thoughts as they tried to figure out what could've happened back then. In the end, everyone fell into one idea. The fault was Ganondorf's. One way or another.

Eventually Saria sighed and broke the slowly forming silence. "It's just sad that the Shadow doesn't seem to remember the time he shared with Link." She half whispered while watching the sleepers in the screen. The Hero of Time was still sleeping calmly while the dark Hylian's night continued to be restless.

Darunia nodded with a sorrowful smile. "Link doesn't seem to recall it either." He answered while feeling bit bad for the duo.

"Maybe it's for the best." Impa stated surprisingly calmly. "At least for now." She continued in a quiet whisper without fully being certain of her words standing true.

Nabooru nodded with a kind smile. "They seem to have gotten quite close." She commented while watching the sleeping Hylians. "And that's a good thing. The Shadow is a _Hero_ of his own accord." The Sage of Spirit told and most of the other Sages nodded.

Ruto felt bit uncertain of the Gerudo woman's words. She had to admit that her crush on the Hero was slightly hindering her thoughts of the dark Hylian. "Gotta admit you're right, Nabooru." The Sage of Water started and slightly shrunk under the gaze of her comrades. "The Shadow has done lot of good already." The Zora continued much to her own surprise.

Nabooru nodded while wishing she didn't get too close of the hard situation that happened not so long ago. "And he cleared the _Shadow Incident_ quite amazingly too." She told and felt slight relief when Ruto nodded slowly but her relief was short lived.

"As far as I'm concerned, the _Shadow Incident_ could've been avoided." The Zora Queen stated bit cruelly. Even if the dark Hylian wasn't at fault, she still partly blamed him for her father's death.

Rauru turned his bit stern gaze into the Sage of Water. "But only if the Shadow hadn't been taken." He stated with slight finality in his voice. Ruto simply turned her gaze away from the old man. "Even if Link wouldn't see him, the Shadow would've been of great help for him." The Sage of Light continued while still looking at the Zora.

Ruto snorted bit angrily but she couldn't deny the truth behind Rauru's words. "I guess you got a point in that…" She eventually grumbled and turned her gaze into the screen. Soon she smirked a bit and got the other Sages bit wary of her plans. "Well then, how about we bit aid the Shadow, hmm?" The Sage of Water half inquired without waiting for an answer.

Ruto already pointed her hand towards the screen while still talking. Before anyone could've said a word, she already called out her power and shot a watery blue light into the picture. As the strike hit the wall, it started to create waves. After those waves had spread and touched the rest of the screens, the picture started to zoom in towards the dark Hylian's head. But, as it did that, it also was getting blurrier before slowly starting to clear off.

 _"Is this Link's memory I'm seeing?"_ The words echoed around the Chamber of Sages. _"But… If that's the case… Why does this feel right?"_ The confusion was clear in the dark Hylian's words. Soon after the screen's picture came into view. The dark Hylian was only a child, maybe around six or seven years old and he was standing in one of the clearings in the Lost Woods. Saria was there with him while offering him her Ocarina.

 _"Play something for me."_ The girl of forest requested with a kind smile. The dark Hylian hesitated while looking from the instrument into the girl's eyes and back to the instrument.

 _"Y-you can see me?"_ The question was brought out bit startled with both shock and curiosity. The girl didn't answer but she offered the Ocarina even more to him.

Everyone watched the small scene quite intrigued but Saria gulped once. "Seems like I was wrong about him not remembering…" She half whispered while clearly remembering that day. And once again feeling bad of having done nothing to prevent Link from losing the sight of the Shadow.

"I think it's time." Impa stated calmly while keeping her gaze in Saria after the youngest Sage had spoken. Saria sighed bit sorrowfully and nodded. The rest of the Sages glanced from Saria into Impa and back in full confusion.

"Time for what?" Ruto asked bit impatiently. She didn't like even one bit of being left outside of the knowledge two of her comrades seemed to have.

Saria took once a deep breath and looked at the Sages she held as her friends. "To let the Shadow know of his past." She simply stated before sighing and turning her gaze back into Impa. "I just wish Nogard would've allowed this long ago." The Sage of Forest said bit sorrowfully.

Impa nodded but she didn't fully agree with the child of forest's words. "The dragon's right, Saria." The Sage of Shadow started calmly. "It was too early. Memories told by others are different to memories regained back by one's own time. The simple difference is that the memories might contradict with each other and leave the person confused of what's the true version of the past. And, most of all, if the person whom told of the past time was intentionally lying or if it was just simply the way the other one remembers it." She explained and Saria nodded slowly as she thought the words through.

"I guess you're right." The Sage of Forest agreed with a small smile. After that she stood up and looked around the platform. "I'll go fetch him and the Hero. We'll meet at the Sacred Meadow." She planned out and the rest of the Sages nodded. They all were curious to see how things would go and how much their input was needed to help the Shadow with his memories. One by one the Sages opened a portal into Hyrule. Saria's one led her into the yard of Hyrule Castle while others took the Sacred Meadow as their destination.


	2. Reminders

A/N: The used picture is from _lychi_ at Deviantart and the picture is simply named as _Zelda_. I have the rights to use it for my stories.

This is part of my _CaH Saga_. =)

This story is also part of my "100 uploads for the year 2017". The current count is 40 and going downwards.

Enjoy of the story! =D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Origins of Dark Link**

Chapter 2: Reminders  


The dark Hylian hadn't been able to sleep well lately. Dreams were bothering him quite a much even though he couldn't call them as nightmares. Those simply confused him and got him distracted as he tried to make some sense of them. It felt like memories but at the same time it was like they weren't his. Yet, when he inquired few times from the Hero if he recalled anything of the specific situation, the answer was usually a negative one.

Dark sighed as he leaned against the railing at the backyard of the castle. He hadn't gone further than through the doors and stayed at the highest step. The stars were shining in the sky, an owl was calling in the distance and few grasshoppers were keeping their concert. In overall, it was very calm and nice night. Even though the autumn was coming forth, it still was warm.

The ruby eyed Half-Shadow took once a deep breath and closed his eyes. In the last dream he had been in the Lost Woods with Saria. She had offered her Ocarina to him and, with lot of hesitation, he had taken it to play. It had been nice but he also felt like it should've been Link in the situation instead of him.

Dark sighed again and opened his eyes. "Are my dreams only Link's memories? Things too far from his past to recall them well anymore?" He half whispered in sorrow and dropped his gaze into the dark grassy ground. "Are they simply my wishes mixed with Link's memories?" The Half-Shadow inquired from no-one in particularly.

"No. They are not." The answer startled the ruby eyed male harshly and he pushed himself off of the railing while searching for the one whom had spoken. Soon his notion fell into greenish light that was getting stronger about few meters from the stairs in the yard. "All of the dreams you've had lately, are your own memories, Dark Link." Saria said as she stepped out of the Chamber of Sages.

"Dark? Saria? What's going on?" Link inquired as he opened the door to the stairs. He had woken up just when Dark had left the room. Feeling worried for his closest friend, he had left to follow him to find out why the dark Hylian hadn't slept much lately.

Dark was startled of the Hero coming to there but he swiftly tried to bring back up his more confident look while shrugging. Yet, before he could reply to his comrade's question, the Sage of Forest spoke. "Link, I'm glad you came." She told before giving bit of a mischievous smile. "Now I don't have to come drag you out of your bed." The young girl continued with a giggle.

Link frowned as he looked from his childhood friend into his adopted brother. Dark simply shrugged since he didn't know what was going on either. Saria smiled slightly sorrowfully at the duo before bit sighing. "Everything will be clear soon but you two need to come with me." She told gently and offered her hand. "Please." The Sage almost begged.

The dark Hylian shrugged again before walking to her. Link followed since Saria had pretty much invited him along. The green haired girl led her followers into the circle of green light. Once the trio was inside it, the light vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

In a blink of an eye, the trio had changed from the castle's yard into the Sacred Meadow, just before the front lawn of the Forest Temple. As they came out of the green light, they saw rest of the Sages around the area besides Princess Zelda. Dark felt slightly uncertain around the Sages even though he had proven himself worthy of their trust often enough. Link gave the dark Hylian a reassuring smile and gently took hold of his hand.

"Please, take a seat. This might end up being a long night." Impa, the Sage of Shadow, told and nodded to the newcomers. Saria had already walked from the duo's side and taken a place from next to Darunia, the Sage of Fire. Dark glanced once at the Hero before going to the circle of Sages and sat down next to Saria while Link took a place from between him and Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit.

Once they had sat down, a huge dragon emerged from the surrounding forest. The creature startled Link but the Sages were calm and Nabooru took a hold of the Hero's arm to keep him to his place. Dark was surprised too but he slightly frowned while wondering of the situation. "Nogard was invited into this meeting." Impa told calmly while the dragon laid down behind her and Ruto. Dark and Link both simply nodded while wondering what this was all about.

The shadowy dragon looked straight into the dark Hylian. "I have told you more often than not that I will not tell about your past until you have recalled it yourself first." He started with surprisingly gentle voice. "Your dreams for the past two weeks have been your memories returning." Nogard told and gave a slight grin.

Dark frowned in slight surprise and glanced at the Sage of Forest before dropping his gaze into the ground. Link wanted to do something to comfort the dark Hylian. He even wished to ask why the Sages were in there but he kept his mouth shut in worry of doing something very wrong. The dragon's gaze turned into the Hero with a knowing grin. "And you, Link… You are here because this concerns you too." The gigantic lizard told almost amused.

"Link, do you remember the imaginary friend you had when you were a child?" Saria asked sorrowfully. Link frowned while recalling his past but he slowly nodded.

"Yeah… But, um, Mido kinda got me to understand the reality." He answered bit worriedly. Something in the whole situation, Dark's earlier inquiries and Saria's tone of voice told him that there was something he had done terribly wrong long ago.

Saria sighed sorrowfully and let her gaze fall into the grass before her. "That imaginary friend of yours, Link, was Dark Link." She started and raised her teary eyes up into her childhood friend. "I didn't understand back then. I wasn't the Sage nor did I know the things I know now. And I, even though being your friend, didn't want to be shunned by the Kokiris. That's why…." The Sage started with wavering voice before breaking down. "T-that's why I ignored your Shadow and was like he wasn't there. T-that's why I let Mido get you to believe that he was nothing but your imagination." The girl cried while having hidden her face into her hands.

Link stared at Saria in shock. He gulped and slowly raised his gaze up into Dark and stared at him like he was really seeing him for the first time. Dark was slightly frowning while avoiding to look at anyone. "D-Dark…?" The Hero called, half waiting for him to deny Saria's words and, yet, half wishing he'd confirmed them.

Dark sighed sorrowfully and closed his eyes. He let his mind free and gave the memories a chance to come through. The dark Hylian didn't even try to understand them as he simply wished that he'd make the realization once he'd remember enough. The ruby eyed Half-Shadow knew Link waited for his answer but right now he had nothing to say about the matter.

Darunia had gently wrapped his arm around crying Saria in hope of comforting her. The leader Goron raised his gaze from the child of the forest into the Hero of Hyrule. "When I met you for the first time, you had a Shadow with you. Your age, your height but red eyes. I thought the black clothes and dark skin was simply because of him being a Shadow." The rocky being started carefully. "He was desperately trying to get your notion and, later on, mine. After you had cleared the Dodongo's Cavern for us, he came to speak to me. Asking for help to become a Half-Shadow instead of a Shadow." He continued and sighed heavily. "I didn't understand the situation or what was being requested of me. I only felt that you and him were connected but how and why… I didn't know." The Sage of Fire told and dropped his gaze down. "When you came to help with the Fire Temple, he wasn't there anymore." He ended sorrowfully.

Link's gaze had turned from Dark into Darunia and he quietly listened. The whole situation was shocking to say the least. He wanted to believe but there weren't any of proof to tell the words true.

"He was there too when I first met with you, Link." Ruto started bit annoyed. She still wasn't fully accepting the dark Hylian but telling the truth was what they had chosen to do just a while earlier. "He was pretty much annoying me back then with the way he was trying to command you around. Still, I saw him desperately trying to fight only to realize that none of his attacks made any of good as they only went through like he wasn't really there. So, he ended up just screaming in your ear about warnings and whatnots. Pretty much what Navi was already doing for you." The Zora Queen continued before bit sighing. "My father saw him too but, being old as he was, he wasn't able to help. And later on, in the Water Temple…" She told and trailed off for a moment. "He was trapped in that room. There was no way for him to have escaped with his life intact. I could feel it from the way that area's magic worked." The Sage of Water told and dropped her surprisingly sorrowful gaze down. "You didn't have a choice, Link. If he killed you, he would've still be trapped. The only way out was through his death. I'm really sorry, Link." She whispered the last sentence while hanging her head in sorrow and slight shame.

Darunia ended up hugging her too without really knowing how to comfort the duo. Link simply stared at the royal Zora before dropping his gaze into his own hands. Out of everything he had gone through, that room had been the hardest in his life. When he had killed the dark Hylian back then, it had felt like half of his own heart had died too. He hadn't understood it at then and even now it was still confusing but it was slowly starting to make sense to him.

Impa nodded with sadness in her eyes. She turned her gaze into the Hero. "Princess Zelda saw Dark too when you came to see her for the first time. She told me of him and I confirmed to have seen him too. Yet, neither of us knew whom he was back then. And, when we met second time at the Shadow Temple, he wasn't there anymore. Even Zelda didn't see him anymore until at that December when he came to live at the castle." She told with firm but gentle voice.

Link listened silently and simply nodded. He glanced at Dark but the Half-Shadow was still keeping his eyes closed and didn't seem to react at all to what was being told around him. The Sage of Spirit sighed besides the Hero and got the cerulean eyes to turn into her.

"I wish I could continue with similar explanation as everyone else but I can't." Nabooru started and gave a sorrowful smile. "He wasn't there when we first met. He wasn't there when you saved me from mind-control. The first time I met with him was during the _Shadow Incident_." She told and shrugged. "Something must've happened before you came to the Gerudo Valley." The woman simply concluded.

Link nodded silently and tried to think through what could've changed before he met with Nabooru for the first time. "If you were there by me, Dark, then you've gone through the tasks to gain the Spiritual Stones but not through the actual Temples." He half whispered before returning his gaze into the dark Hylian. "And I got into the Gerudo Valley _after_ I had pulled the Master Sword out for the first time." The Hero continued before almost gasping as he understood something. "The only thing that happened between gaining the third stone and pulling the sword out was that I met with Ganondorf face to face." He told almost fearfully. "What happened in that confrontation, Dark?" The cerulean eyed Hylian asked while staring at Dark with wide eyes.

Dark sighed heavily and slowly opened his eyes. "You remember now, don't you, Shadow of the Hero?" Nogard half inquired while enjoying the slight and very swift glare he gained from the dark Hylian. Very soon after that, the Half-Shadow snorted softly while dropping his softly sorrowful gaze back into the dark grass in front of him.

"Dark?" Link called while feeling slightly uncertain if he should touch his friend or not. The ruby eyes stayed in the ground as he picked a fallen leaf into his hands and started to swirl it between his fingers.

Dark closed his eyes as his ears slightly drooped. "What happened between meeting Ganondorf at the drawbridge of the Market area and our second meeting at the Water Temple isn't tonight's topic. I will talk of that when I feel ready." He started calmly before opening his eyes. "But, yes, I do remember now. I remember having been a Shadow of the Kokiri Forest. I remember having made a connection with you, Link. I remember our time together until Mido made that bet with you. And I remember how I followed you like a lost puppy all the way to that fateful meeting at the drawbridge." The ruby eyed swordsman told with surprisingly calm and strong voice while raising his gaze up into Link's cerulean eyes.

Link was bit surprised of the dark Hylian's behavior. "D-Dark… I…" He started without knowing what he should say or do. Yet, soon the look on the Half-Shadow's face softened and he swiftly hugged the Hero tightly.

"There is nothing to say sorries for." Dark half whispered. "You've done everything the way you've seen right. You always have and always will. And I'm proud and happy to be sharing this life with you." He told calmly before pulling off.

Link had been taken off guard but after the first shock, he swiftly returned the hold. He smiled bit sorrowfully when the embrace was broken off. "It's funny, you know." Dark started with a lopsided smile and kissed the Hero's forehead. "I was originally your older brother." He told with a small grin and chuckle.

Link was thoroughly startled by the given revelation. "W-what?!" He half exclaimed while staring wide-eyed at the dark Hylian. Yet, very soon he ended up uncertain. "Um… W-would you like to have that position back…. Or….?" The Hero inquired without knowing how to react to the new situation.

Dark blinked once in surprise at the inquire before starting to grin and eventually laugh. "Oh, dear Goddesses, no." He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm actually happy to be the younger one." The ruby eyed swordsman confessed with a small smile before sighing as his expression turned into sorrowful one. "I'll explain all to you at someday but… S-something happened after we separated ways. I…. I lost my memory." He confessed and chuckled bit sarcastically. "Which is what you've already have come to understand." The Half-Shadow sighed and raised his gaze up into the stars. "You've taught me so much, Link. Much more than I thought possible." He told with a small smile. "And hence, I'm not really able to be the older brother anymore." Dark concluded with a sorrowful smile. "But, I'm happy of the way things are now." He half whispered with a small, happy smile.

"Can I make a request?" Link eventually inquired and Dark simply nodded his acceptance. "If you remember _our_ past, _our_ childhood… Can you tell it to me? I… I can't remember it all anymore." The Hero half begged with sorrow in his eyes and voice.

Dark smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, sure. I can do that." He replied and gently leaned against Link's shoulder. The golden haired Hylian carefully rounded his left arm around his brother. "But, if you want to listen, I can also tell you of the time before I met you for the first time." The Half-Shadow suggested carefully.

Link smiled and nodded. "I'd like that." He half whispered. Dark nodded and took once a deep breath before starting. As he talked, the Sages, one by one, left the area. It wasn't that the duo were meaning to ignore them but right now the two Hylians simply needed a moment together. Even Nogard left quietly as he realized that the Half-Shadow recalled things much further than he had thought to. Yet, the dragon was grateful he didn't have to remind of things to his friend.


	3. The past, part 1

A/N: The used picture is from _lychi_ at Deviantart and the picture is simply named as _Zelda_. I have the rights to use it for my stories.

This is part of my _CaH Saga_. =)

This story is also part of my "100 uploads for the year 2017". The current count is 30 and going downwards.

Enjoy of the story! =D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Origins of Dark Link**

Chapter 3: The past, part 1  


The Shadow leaned against the tree in middle of a forest. His sharp ruby eyes were watching the children of the forest, the Kokiri. He was too far for them to see him or even realize to be kept eye on. And by now he knew each of their names and where they lived at.

"Seems like you've made your choice, Shadow." Someone talked and came next to the ruby eyed one. The Shadow groaned and rolled his eyes while slightly slumping. "You should go further. Take a form. Make yourself known." The dark red being spoke and turned his ruby eyes into the other Shadow.

"Shut up, dragon." The shadowy being grumbled without glancing at the gigantic lizard. Soon he smirked and chuckled bit cruelly. "And who are you to talk about taking a form when you haven't done that yourself, hmm?" He countered with bit of a cruel smirk.

The dragon narrows his eyes and started to growl. This didn't scare the other Shadow at all. Eventually the dragon sighed and shook his huge head. "What exactly are you waiting for?" He inquired while laying down to the ground and turning his gaze into the Kokiris.

The Shadow shrugged without answering. "You haven't even picked a name for yourself." The dragon continued but he still didn't get a reaction from his comrade. "I don't like calling you _Shadow_ all the time but that's what you are. A formless being of shadow power." The dark reddish lizard stated but the only reply he gained was a short snort.

"And what is _Nogard_ for a name other than dragon backwards?" The Shadow finally countered while his voice was close of a sneer. The shadowy winged beast flinched and started to growl again. The Shadow slowly turned his gaze into the dragon without being afraid even one bit. "You play the tough dragon but all you are is simply a True Shadow. Same as I. You prefer that form but yet, you haven't gone through the transformation for it." The Shadow spoke calmly with slight angry tone within his voice. "So… Who are _you_ to tell me what to do when you can't do it yourself first?" He inquired, pushed himself to his feet and turned his back to the shadowy creature before walking away.

The dragon sighed heavily and calmed down. He often was all bark but no bite. "I'm the one who brought you into this world…" The True Shadow with dragon's shape whispered once the other True Shadow without an actual form was out of hearing range.

The formless True Shadow wandered around the forest. He avoided the other Shadows of different phases. His gaze returned back towards the area where the Kokiris lived. The children of forest intrigued him but he didn't understand why. He didn't even know how he had ended up into the forest in the first place.

Shadow, as the dragon kept calling him as, eventually realized to have wandered to what the dragon called as _Forest Temple_. He sighed and leaned against the lonely tree in the area. His gaze fell into the platform and the marking on it. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down while recalling a few days back.

 _"From Shadows to Shadows_

 _Hear my call_

 _I've seen the future_

 _So don't guide me wrong_

 _From Shadows to Light_

 _And from Light to Shadows_

 _These two are connected_

 _Always have been and always will be_

 _From Shadows to Shadows_

 _Hear my call_

 _Save this soul from being forgotten_

 _And bring him where he is needed"_

 _The words echoed in his head without a voice to recognize. He felt a pull from the darkness he was laying in. When he opened his eyes, he saw the black sky with billions of shiny dots. He blinked and frowned as he understood them to be stars._

 _Slowly and carefully he sat up and looked around in the middle of a night. He saw figures moving around in the dark forest around him. As he glanced downwards at the hard and bit cold area, he noticed some kind markings. He stood up while keeping his gaze in the round pedestal. He understood to recognize the marking even though he couldn't name it. As he raised his gaze up from the odd drawing, he looked around again._

 _He knew that the high being doorway led into a sacred place. A place that had connection into area that needed protection. A place that would sooner or later be in need of help._

 _He shook his head and turned his gaze away from doorway. He had no idea how he knew all that but it didn't matter. He looked around and noticed another pathway. He glanced once at the shadowy figures around him but none of them seemed to pay any of attention into him. Without caring of them he left to check the open road._

 _The road had two short stairways before his path separated into three ways, right, left and right in front of him with ladders up. He didn't think twice before he already chose the higher ground and soon saw the whole maze of different roads. With pure curiosity, he walked around the edges of the higher ground and checked the whole maze while memorizing the pathway fully._

 _The small square hole confused him. There were ladders into the area but it didn't seem to have anything of interesting inside it. Yet, as he had jumped to the place, he felt magic underneath the ground. A strong, but kind, magic that was meant for those in need of it. He chose to come to check the area later on in case he'd figure out a way to get to the magical area._

 _As he left the maze, he came to a fallen tree. Its hollow trunk created a pathway to different areas of the forest. With curiosity and excitement, he started to check the roads. Each time he ended up into area that only had trees but no clearing of any kind, he turned around and returned to check another pathway._

 _Eventually he came into area that had a small stream of water and several wide trees. The morning was starting to rise and color the sky lighter. The True Shadow pulled back into the shadows of the hollow tree trunk when he noticed a child coming out of one of the huge trees._

 _Even though he was feeling curios of the area and the habitants of the place, he returned to the areas connected with hollow tree trunks. He had by now memorized the pathways and knew which of the roads led into middle of forest and which took him to different clearings. Yet, after wandering around for a while, he eventually took a deep breath and walked into the shadowy forest around the clearings._

 _The shadowy figures turned to look at him before shrugging and turning back to their own doings. The True Shadow frowned and walked to the closest being. Even though he saw the shadowy one talking to another shadowy creature, he didn't hear the words spoken. "You're here and yet, you're not with them." Someone spoke and got him to turn around swiftly._

 _The reddish-black dragon smirked while laying on the ground. "You are a True Shadow in need of bit of guiding." The beast told and started to walk towards the shadowy person. The closer the winged lizard got, the more it shrunk until its head was in same height as the True Shadow's. "I am Nogard. The guide of Shadows." The dragon introduced himself with a lopsided grin._

 _The creature nodded towards deeper forest and started to walk away. "Come. There is lot we need to talk about." The dragon told without glancing behind himself. The True Shadow hesitated only for a moment before following the lizard. "Don't worry about your name. It will come to you when the time is right." Nogard told and finally glanced at his follower. "Until then I shall call you as Shadow. It is a name given to all shadowy creatures." He continued and stopped by a mouth of a huge cave created into a hill. "This is where I live. You are free to stay with him as long as you wish to." The dragon told laid down to the ground._

 _The True Shadow leaned against the doorframe and kept his gaze in the forest. "You are new to this world and that is why it takes a moment before everything you need to know comes into your knowledge." Nogard told calmly and shrugged slightly. "As you are only few hours old, you are vulnerable with the lack of important information. This cave will be a safe spot until you are able to look after yourself." The dragon explained and turned his gaze into the sky._

 _The True Shadow simply nodded and closed his eyes. "Are you going to teach me?" He finally asked and opened his eyes while turning his gaze into the lizard. Now, with the light of the sun, he could see the small bits of rising dark grey mist in the dragon's scales. He frowned and looked at himself to notice similar situation in himself._

 _Nogard shook his head without taking his gaze off from the sky. "No. All you really need is simply a place where no-one will harm you. It'll take a day or two before the information of Shadow's life is within your usage." The dragon answered and slightly smiled as he saw a flock of birds fly past his cave. "Ah, right on time. The morning's first birds to mark the day officially awakened." The shadowy lizard said and turned his gaze into the True Shadow. "Take your time, Shadow. Everything will be clear to you soon enough." Nogard said before stretching and curling up on the ground._

 _The True Shadow simply nodded before turning his gaze back into the forest that was slowly lighting up. He watched how the close by shadowy figures searched for more shadowed areas to stay hidden. He watched how the animals started to wake up and come out of their hiding places. He watched how a fox ran past the two shadowy figures while hunting for a rabbit. No-one seemed to pay any of attention into him or the seemingly sleeping dragon._

 _As the sun started to make way for night, Nogard opened his eyes and looked straight into the True Shadow. "Anything yet?" He inquired and slightly startled his comrade. The formless True Shadow nodded before taking a deep breath._

 _"I know of the different forms of Shadows. I know I do not need food or sleep to live forever." He answered calmly while keeping his gaze in the darkening forest._

 _"Good start." Nogard stated and turned his gaze up into the sky. "But that is not yet enough for you to stay alive outside of this cave." He continued bit firmly. The True Shadow simply nodded and raised his gaze up into the sky too._

 _The darker the sky got, the better the stars were seen. "And there are the markers of the night." Nogard half whispered when he noticed the bats coming to the sky. Through the whole night the duo watched the bats doing their acrobatics in the sky as they hunted the bugs. When the leather winged creatures returned to their hiding place for the night and the flock of morning's first birds took to their wings, the dragon curled up again and closed his eyes. But the True Shadow watched the forest and sky while letting the information of Shadows come to him._

 _"And what do you know now?" The dragon inquired as the night started to fall once again. "You have been alive for two days currently." Nogard informed calmly. The True Shadow simply nodded while still staying silent. The shadowy beast kept his gaze in his guest as he waited for an answer. Yet, he knew perfectly well the reason for silence. New information was making itself known to the True Shadow and demanded his notion for full learning._

 _"I know of the magic and how to use it. And I know the transformations between different phases of Shadows." The True Shadow eventually told and turned his gaze into the dragon._

 _Nogard nodded and looked up into the sky to wait for the bats. "Good. But that still isn't enough for me to let you out of this cave." The shadowy lizard stated and smiled as the bats came into his sight. "You are still way too vulnerable without few crucial bits of information." He told and bit stretched his wings without taking his gaze off from the sky._

 _The True Shadow simply nodded and let his mind stay open for new information. He had learned to be more ready for the needed knowledge while he was occupied with something else. And in this case it meant watching the bats fly after their prey._

 _The days went by and soon Nogard didn't say a word. He simply waited for the True Shadow to talk and tell what he had been taught at that day. The third day brought the history of the Shadows and the nature of the Light World. He could now name the animals he had seen for the past three days._

 _During the fourth day the True Shadow learned of the legends of Shadows and of different races of Hyrule. He knew now of being in Kokiri Forest which was guarded by the Great Deku Tree. And he knew that the Kokiris would always say in the form of a child._

 _Fifth day brought the information of the realms of Darkness, Shadows and Light. He understood that he belonged into the Shadow Realm while the Kokiris were part of the Light Realm. The monsters, that he hadn't as of yet seen even one glimpse of, were from the Darkness Realm._

 _As the sixth day stepped aside from the path of night, the True Shadow had learned the language the Shadows used. He learned to know of the three Goddesses whom created the lands of Hyrule and whom left the Triforce for the citizens of the kingdom. But only the seventh day brought him the knowledge he really needed._

 _As week had gone past, the True Shadow pushed himself off of the cave's wall. **"I have finally found a way to move between the realms."** He spoke in the slightly hissing way of the Shadows. **"And I know the legends of Hyrule's Heroes."** He told calmly as he raised his gaze into the eyes of the dragon._

 _Nogard nodded and stood up before stretching. "Good. You are finally ready to roam around Hyrule and beyond from there." The lizard answered and started to walk away from the cave while growing in size. "When the time comes, choose your form carefully." He half warned before striking his wings and flying off._

 _The True Shadow stared after him before taking a deep breath and leaving the safety of the cave. Without thinking he returned to the edge of the Kokiri Forest. Those children simply intrigued him quite a much._

The formless True Shadow raised his gaze up into the sky. The night had already fallen and brought the bright stars into his sight. He sighed while raising his hand up into his sight and watched the small pieces of Shadow Power swirl around, get cut loose and vanish. He truly wanted to take a form and turn from True Shadow into formed Shadow but… None of those kids appealed to him enough for him to take his or her form. Yet, something kept him from leaving far from Kokiri Forest. And it wasn't only his current outlook.

He left the area while letting his mind wander off. The shadowy dragon had come to him time after time again while asking if he recalled anything more. It started to feel more of a pestering that anything else. And it fully irritated him. He had no idea what the beast was wanting of him.

"Nogard, my dear Shadow Dragon, have you thought about my offer?" The True Shadow blinked in surprise as he heard the Great Deku Tree's words. He hadn't realized to have gotten so close to the guardian plant's clearing. With full curiosity he moved closer to see the situation and hear what was talked about.

The dark reddish dragon was laying on the ground in front of the old tree. "I have thought about it, Great Deku Tree." Nogard started calmly. "But, unfortunately, I still cannot accept it." He continued bit sorrowfully and sat up.

"The Forest Temple would be in great hands if you would choose to look after the sacred place." The tree spoke bit slowly. The dragon in front of it sighed again and hang his head.

"I know, my friend, but I am sure there are others who would be eager to pick up the offer." He answered while still keeping his gaze in the grass. "I am needed elsewhere as I have explained." Nogard continued and raised his gaze up.

"I understand." The Great Deku Tree replied before slightly sighing in sorrow. "The Sage is not yet ready for the given task. I cannot burden the chosen person this early." He continued sorrowfully and Nogard simply nodded. "And I cannot trust the other Shadows the way I trust you." The tree told with clear respect in his words.

"I know the time is running short, Great Deku Tree." The dragon spoke sorrowfully while lowering his gaze down again. "But, I would rather continue with my current task than take up being tied into the fate of the Temple." He continued with strong voice while raising his gaze back up. "I know the Temple will fall without a protector but I cannot be the one for the task. There is different path for my life." Nogard stated with confident voice but there was a hint of fear in his appearance.

"True. But only if specific situations happen." The Great Deku Tree replied with slightly stern voice. "We can still change the future of the happenings." He stated out while clearly wanting to believe in brighter future.

Nogard sighed heavily and slumped. His gaze fell back into the grass as he shook his head. "No, there is nothing to do to change the future anymore, Great Deku Tree." He answered quietly and laid down before curling up. "One piece is missing. A simple connection cut off. Without this, there is no future the way you wish for it." Nogard spoke in quiet voice of defeat. "The path is set already and there is no changing it anymore." The dragon told with much stronger voice and raised his head to look at the guardian tree straight into eyes.

The Great Deku Tree sighed heavily. "I understand." He simply replied and slightly nodded. "Then I shall prepare her for the journey ahead." The tree told sorrowfully.'

"I am very sorry, Great Deku Tree." Nogard half whispered while standing up. "I have tried my best but there is nothing I can do anymore." He told sorrowfully before turning around and walking into the shadowed forest.

The True Shadow stayed to his place while frowning. He didn't understand what the dragon had talked with the guardian tree. Yet, he did realize one thing. Nogard and the Great Deku Tree knew each other quite well. Suddenly he gasped as something nudged him forward. As he turned around, there were several vines that were half forcing him to move.

"Eavesdropping, I see." The Great Deku Tree spoke with a slight chuckle when the True Shadow was forced into the clearing. The shadowy figure gulped once before bowing down to one knee. "No need for apologizes, young one." The tree told with a chuckle. "Stand up. There are certainly inquiries you wish to bring out." The guardian continued calmly with kind voice.

The True Shadow stood up before taking a deep breath. This was his first time facing the Great Deku Tree. He had often gone past the area and admired the huge tree but he had never dared to go to the clearing. "Forgive me for my bluntness but… What did You and Nogard talk about?" He finally inquired carefully.

The Great Deku Tree chuckled slightly. "Unfortunately, that is a conversation you need to talk with Shadow Dragon." The tree replied calmly. "Also, the past I and Shadow Dragon share, is for him to tell if he so feels." He continued while having easily guessed the young True Shadow's thoughts.

The True Shadow sighed and slightly slumped. He had waited for a negative answer but it still brought his spirit down. "Is there anything You could tell me?" He inquired while wishing to learn at least something.

The Great Deku Tree sighed and nodded. "There is, young one, but it is nothing good." He answered slightly sorrowfully. "Dark times are rising but the forces of Evil won't get what their leader desires. This is why they will try again after having regained their numbers." The tree explained before already continuing: "The first try will be in very close future."

The True Shadow gulped once while taking unconscious step backwards. The feelings that he had learned to recognize few days ago were now making themselves known better. And fear stood up the strongest. "W-what do you exactly mean?" The shadowy being inquired slightly uncertainly.

"I wish I knew better." The Great Deku Tree answered with a heavy sigh. "We can only wait and see what the future brings for us." He told and the True Shadow simply nodded. He knew he wouldn't get anything else off of the tree.

The shadowy being nodded and carefully left the clearing. He returned into the forest and moved far enough from the Great Deku Tree to think everything through. Once he felt to be as alone as possible, even with other shadowy beings wandering around in the Shadow Realm, he leaned against a tree and raised his gaze up into the sky. Yet, very soon he took a deep breath and closed his eyes while letting his mind wander off.

"You always leave yourself vulnerable, Shadow." Nogard spoke while coming out of hiding and startling the True Shadow. The formless being swiftly turned towards the dragon with a glare. The huge winged lizard simply chuckled and shook his head. "And your magic won't take you far since, currently, you are unable to use _all_ of them as you'd like." The reddish beast told calmly.

The True Shadow snorted and crossed his arms over his chest while turning his gaze away. "You and the Great Deku Tree…. You two go way back, don't you?" He finally inquired after couple of minutes in silence. The dragon simply nodded but he didn't say a word. "Aaand you're not going to tell me of that story." The formless Shadow continued with slight disappointment before snorting and turning his gaze off again. "Figures…" He muttered quietly while staring at the ground.

Nogard sighed and laid down to the ground. "Someday I'll tell you of my story but it's not today nor at anytime soon." He stated calmly while keeping his gaze off of the True Shadow. "And what I talked with Great Deku Tree is none of your concern." He continued bit firmer. _"At least not yet…"_ The dragon thought sorrowfully.

The True Shadow snapped his gaze into Nogard as he picked up the dragon's thoughts. "If not now, then when?" He inquired while narrowing his eyes. "We both know it concerns me. The only thing I do _not_ know is _how_." The shadowy being continued while pushing himself off of the tree to look at Nogard better.

The dragon sat up and glared down at the True Shadow. "You should know better than listen to other being's thoughts." He sneered cruelly while baring his teeth. Yet, this didn't scare the shadowy being at all. He simply answered into the harsh gaze while staying put.

"Maybe I shouldn't but how else I'm going find out about things when no-one is telling me anything!" The True Shadow snapped back while crossing his arms over his chest. "You know of something that concerns me and yet, you're not telling me even slightest bit of it." He continued surprisingly calmly while glaring at the dragon.

The shadowy beast opened his mouth to answer but he swiftly shut it and laid back down. "You'll find out soon enough. And if not, then it'll come to you with time." Nogard replied and closed his eyes. He could hear the True Shadow gritting his teeth in anger. "Besides…. You're not like other Shadows." The dragon told with calm and gentle voice.

The True Shadow narrowed his eyes at the given answer. "And what's that supposed to mean?" He inquired with bit cold voice. Yet, the reddish lizard stayed silent. "Answer me, damn it!" The shadowy being shouted in anger. But the huge dragon didn't even flinch at the scream. The True Shadow snorted and shook his head. "Guide to Shadows, huh? You don't even give answers when something's asked from you." He half sneered before turning his back to the dragon and walked away.

Nogard raised his head and opened his eyes to look at the way the True Shadow had gone to. He sighed heavily and dropped his sorrowful gaze down into the grassy ground. "The answers you seek, Shadow, aren't mine to give." The dragon whispered to no-one before sighing and getting up to his feet. "Your fate holds a different path, my friend, than where your own choices would lead." He continued before quietly, within the Shadow Realm, he started to follow the True Shadow.

The formless being returned to the clearing before the high being entrance into the Forest Temple's area. He sighed heavily and sat down to the pedestal. Without thinking he eventually laid down and curled up before closing his eyes. As soon as he had done that, unclear flashes came right into his sight. The True Shadow gasped and shot his eyes open while abruptly sitting up. He gasped for air while staring wide eyed in front of him.

As he started to calm down, he started to frown and think back at the given visions. He hadn't been able to make much of sense of them but some parts had made themselves clear enough to understand them.

There had been a sword which handle reminded him of bluish-violet bird. A person with green tunic and green hat. The beasts that had attacked the person had still stayed blurry and mixing up with each other's image.

The True Shadow sighed and stood up. He raised his gaze up but very soon he frowned at the sight that befell his eyes. _"Smoke…?"_ The shadowy being thought before worry struck in and he turned around. "FIRE!" He screamed while dashing as fast as he could to the Great Deku Tree. "There's fire in the forest!" He straight off shouted when he reached the clearing.

"Calm down, young one." The old tree spoke calmly. "It is nowhere near here." The Great Deku Tree continued and sighed heavily. "So, it has started…" He half whispered in sorrow.

"What...?" The True Shadow half asked before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "What are you meaning? If it's not in the forest, then where's the fire? And what's started?" He asked while desperately needing answers.

"The fire is at the castle. And the forces of evil have unleashed their first attack." The guardian of forest answered calmly and sorrowfully.

"What does that mean _exactly_?" The True Shadow inquired while slightly fearing for the answer to affect his current life.

"We will see inside one day." The Great Deku Tree answered. The shadowy being in front of the tree opened and closed his mouth few times before simply nodding. He knew better than to keep on asking.

The formless True Shadow backed out of the clearing before dashing back to the end of the Sacred Meadow. At there he started to climb up the trees as quickly as he could. Eventually he found tall enough fir tree that gave him the scenery he needed.

The forest ended into the green field of Hyrule. The wide area stopped into the walls of the usually busy market. After the market stood majestic castle of Hyrule. The True Shadow had now and then climbed up to watch the field and see how people moved from one area to another. But now… Now the amazing castle had black smoke rising from its windows. The shadowy being's sharp eyes caught the glimpse of reddish flames now and then. Yet, his precise hearing didn't' catch the sounds of battle and screams.

The True Shadow stayed in his place for hours to no end. He simply wished to see the smoke vanish and the beauty of the castle return. Even with all the stories, both Hyrulean and Shadow Realm ones, he couldn't really think about the death that certainly was being dealt within the castle at that moment. It didn't feel like being part of his life but as he watched the smoke keep on rising, something started to raise its head within him. Dread and fear along with the need of being at the castle at then and there.

Yet, the True Shadow stayed to his place while being confused of his own feelings. It didn't make sense to him but the further the day went without the smoke vanishing, the more agitated he became. Something was wrong but there was nothing he could do about it. At least, not when he didn't even know _what_ was being so awfully wrong in the scene that he was keeping eye on.

It was late in the evening when the True Shadow noticed something. He frowned while desperately trying to sharpen his gaze. Suddenly the realization hit him and he almost jumped out of the tree. He dashed as quickly as he could back to the Great Deku Tree. "Horse is coming! With a rider!" The formless being shouted before he even fully reached the clearing.

The Great Deku Tree sighed heavily and nodded to the information. "So, it truly is time…" He half whispered the words with a sigh. The True Shadow frowned but didn't inquire about the words. Instead, he left the clearing and went back to watch the rider.

The horse galloped straight into the forest with its rider just barely being able to stay along. The True Shadow stayed hidden while following the duo. He didn't understand it but he felt surprisingly calm. Something in the rider got him to feel like protecting the person. _"Did I already find what I've been looking for all this time?"_ He thought with a frown and almost gasped when the horse brought the rider to the Great Deku Tree.

The True Shadow watched in fear as the person slid down from the horse's back and slumped to the ground. He knew that having gotten this far was simply for the tree guardian's acceptance. "Please… My child… Please, save him." The words were spoken by a woman as she offered her only today born baby towards the old tree.

"What shall we call him?" The Great Deku Tree asked while gently bringing few vines to cradle the child. The woman smiled gratefully and laid down to the ground.

"Link…" She whispered quietly. "His name is Link." The woman repeated before taking her last breath. She died with a small, slightly sorrowful smile on her face.

Slowly the Kokiris started to come closer. The Great Deku Tree had called them close after the True Shadow had informed of the rider. Carefully the tree gave the baby to the girl Kokiri whom had green hair. "Saria, you are in charge of raising Link. I will provide you with the needed information and help with finding a way to feed him." The Great Deku Tree spoke gently and lovingly. "All of you, my dear Kokiris, will look after our newest family member." The guardian tree half commanded while looking at each of the children around him.

The True Shadow carefully and quietly moved into the group of Kokiris. No-one seemed to see him as he went to take a look of the baby. Just as he came behind Saria, the newborn child opened his eyes. The formless being was slightly surprised of the clear cerulean eyes that looked straight at him. Feeling uncertain, he reached to the child's hand and the baby took hold of his finger with a giggle. "You're the one." The True Shadow whispered with a small smile.

The True Shadow didn't notice how Saria frowned slightly and turned her gaze into him. He didn't notice how none of the other Kokiris seemed to see him. All he saw was the child in the female Kokiri's arms and the full knowledge of doing everything and anything to keep the child safe and sound.


	4. The past, part 2: Early years

A/N: The used picture is from _lychi_ at Deviantart and the picture is simply named as _Zelda_. I have the rights to use it for my stories.

This is part of my _CaH Saga_. =)

This story is also part of my "100 uploads for the year 2017". The current count is 20 and going downwards.

 **Review Reply to _James Birdsong:_** Forgive me for such late replying. Thank You for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. =)

Enjoy of the story! =D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Origins of Dark Link**

Chapter 4: The past, part 2: Early years  


The True Shadow followed Saria through the short pathway, past the main area of Kokiri Forest and into her home. They both were bit startled when they saw the cradle and some clothes for the baby. Soon the trio was followed by few fairies whom brought a bottle of milk. _"Just let us know if you need help with the baby. We're here to guide you."_ One of the three fairies told and gracefully landed to Saria's table.

 _"Thank you."_ Saria replied in the language of the fairies and nodded to the three helpers. She gently placed the baby into the cradle and started to rock it carefully. The True Shadow stayed close by and watched closely at everything the Kokiri girl was doing.

The next days went by as Saria learned to take care of the child. The fairies came over every now and then to advice and bring more milk for the baby. The True Shadow stayed off of the way but he took in every little notion. Not to mention that while the Kokiri girl slept, the ruby eyed being watched over Link's wellbeing.

The True Shadow stayed by the baby day and night. He watched the child's doings closely and protectively. He almost glared at the other Kokiris whom came to see Link few days later. Yet, he soon found a way to use the situation for his advantage.

The baby's gaze was almost whole time in the True Shadow. He didn't really care of the Kokiris whom came to see him as he simply watched the being no-one else seemed to notice. The True Shadow grinned and walked behind one of the Kokiris whom was right in front of the child.

The shadowy being started to pull different kinds of odd looks. The kid giggled and laughed at his doings which got the Kokiri to think that the child was happy to see him or her. Yet, the True Shadow could notice that Saria saw him even when she was trying to act like he wasn't there.

Days, weeks and months moved past. The True Shadow let the Kokiri girl sleep through the nights as he played with the kid whenever he woke up. Sometimes, when Saria wasn't around, he even fed the kid. It took a lot from him to be solid enough to hold the bottle. Yet, the result was more rewarding than he could believe.

Slowly, little by little, he helped the child to learn to crawl and eventually to walk. Link rarely tried to get to Saria. The True Shadow needed to be behind her to make her, without success, to believe that the child _chose_ to come to her. Instead, he always followed the True Shadow.

The True Shadow, nameless as he was, was surprised when the first word Link tried to say was _dark_. It started simply as "Daa…" and repeating that as he was unable to say the rest of the letters. Saria first thought the child was trying to say _dad_ but she soon realized what he was meaning. After all, Link wasn't looking at her when he tried to speak.

"Dark?" The True Shadow eventually inquired at one day when Saria wasn't around. The child giggled, nodded eagerly and clapped his hands. The shadowy being chuckled softly and thought for a while. "Well, if I'm Dark then you're Light." He stated with a small grin. "Dark Link and Light Link. How about that?" The shadowy being half asked and smiled at the delighted response he gained from the kid.

The first year had gone through surprisingly swiftly. Link hadn't seen other areas than the Kokiri Forest. Dark Link, as the True Shadow called himself since the kid started to talk, didn't stray far from the child's side. This gave Saria more freedom than she thought to be possible while looking after the kid and teaching him the ways of a Kokiri.

The Kokiris didn't know Link's actual birthdate, so they celebrated the day the child had come into their lives. It was mainly Saria's idea with the Great Deku Tree's support. It was fully new to Dark Link too and he followed the preparations with great interest.

It took him a while before he realized that a gift was required. He felt bit uncertain and slightly fearful as he tried to figure out the best possible present for Link. As he followed the other Kokiris to find out their presents, he noticed them being in the line of clothes and toys. Obviously, as he noticed how in secret everything was being done, the True Shadow understood the meaning of a surprise and a present.

When the special day finally came, Saria left her house early. Dark Link had heard her talk with couple of other Kokiris about the last bits of the celebration. Of course, she was certain of Link being still asleep by the time she'd return but that wasn't the True Shadow's plan even one bit.

The moment the female Kokiri was out, the ruby eyed Shadow went to gently wake Light Link up. It didn't take much of coaxing before those cerulean eyes of the child opened. The True Shadow smiled as the kid yawned before keeping his gaze fully in him.

"Light, today's a special day." Dark Link started almost excited. "Today you are one year old!" He exclaimed while kneeling down in front of Link to be on his eye level. The kid simply smiled and tipped his head bit to side. "I don't have much but I think I can do something for you." The True Shadow continued before taking a deep breath and gently took hold of Link's hands.

 **"From Shadows to Shadows**

 **Hear my call**

 **I wish to unite with this being**

 **He is the one for me**

 **From Shadows to Shadows**

 **I shall be as his guardian**

 **Night and day, I will be by his side**

 **Forever and ever I shall be connected to him"**

The True Shadows wasn't certain of what he was doing. All he knew was that the words felt right and he truly wanted to be this child's protector. He was slightly saddened of the fact that he couldn't yet fully take the kid's appearance to be as his brother. After all, he needed to be the older one and right now his counterpart wasn't older than a year. It was too young age to be if he wished to look after him.

Dark Link also knew that the current Shadow Spell wasn't strong enough. It was one sided and not even with strong enough words. He needed Light Link's acceptance and his input to make the spell work fully. And for that he needed the kid to be bit older to understand the situation. Yet, this was a start and he simply needed to strengthen it after a year.

"This is all I can do for now, Light." Dark Link half whispered and kissed Link's forehead. "Happy birthday, my brother."

When Saria returned to get Link up and about for the day, he found the kid playing with the shadowy person. She watched how the duo were rolling a small to each other and how the child was half giggling, half laughing now and then. The Kokiri girl smiled a bit before sighing and walking over to the duo. "Time for you to have a great day!" She almost chirped while picking Link up.

The kid reached out to the True Shadow before frowning in confusion as his hand went right through his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry, my friend." Dark Link started sorrowfully and gently ruffled the kid's hair. "It's hard to uphold the steady form." He explained even though he knew Link wouldn't understand. "But, I promise this to you, I'll be right by you whole time."

Saria smiled sorrowfully and turned her gaze away. She clearly wished to say something but she simply didn't have the right words. Eventually the Kokiri simply sighed and carried Link out of the house and into middle of the small town of theirs.

The area was decorated with different colored ribbons. A huge table was in middle of the widest area. One end of the table was filled with different kinds of foods while the cake was in middle. The other end had several small packets.

Link watched around with wide eyes and in clear excitement. Once Saria had brought him to the table, the Kokiris started to sing a short congratulations to him. After that, one by one, the children of forest gave their presents to him. The gifts contained mainly clothes and toys. There was also a small box of candy which Saria had managed to get from the Gorons by an exchange. After the different sized parcels were opened, the Kokiris along with Link turned to the foods.

Through most of the day Link sat on Saria's lap or right in front of her. The True Shadow stayed whole time in the child's notion and tried to choose his place very carefully. He didn't want others to think of the kid being odd or rude so he tried to make sure Link paid attention to other Kokiris if they spoke to him. Not to mention that his gaze at least _seemed_ to be in the people around him instead of in someone no-one else saw.

Link wiggled his way away from the table now and then. He went to play with his new toys but mainly it was to show them off to the shadowy being. Dark Link watched the child's going and made sure he wouldn't go too close of the small stream nor would he stray too far from the Kokiris. Saria glanced at the kid now and then to watch over him too but she wasn't too worried as she knew there to be another guardian for Link.

Few days later Saria took Link to see something unexpected. She led the way close to a hollow tree trunk that acted as a road between Hyrule Field and Kokiri Forest. She had over and over again told to the kid _never_ to go through that pathway. The one-year-old child was curious but the Kokiri girl had given such horror stories that he barely dared to get anywhere near the doorway.

Link started to get bit worried and scared as they walked towards the way into the Hyrule Field. "Don't worry, Link, we're not going to there." Saria promised but the words didn't really get through the child. Yet, about five meters before the pathway, the female Kokiri turned to left. She walked down the short slope that had slowly, night after night, been created by the Great Deku Tree. The True Shadow followed the duo while being quite curious of what the guardian of the Kokiris had been working with. His confident words of not letting anyone force Link to leave the Kokiri Forest seemed to have more trust from the kid.

When the trio reached the small clearing, they noticed a short start of a plant. Saria crouched down next to the fragile thing. "When you're old enough, Link, this will become your own house." She told with a small smile. "It's the Great Deku Tree's present for you."

Link crouched down and frowned fully. "How am I going fit into there?" He asked fully confused while trying to figure the puzzle. Saria laughed and shook her head.

"You're not supposed to fit into there now. In couple of years, yes, but not right now." She answered with a small amused smile. "It'll grow to be as big as the other house trees in here. Like my place." Saria continued while standing up. "Come on, we should let it grow in peace." The Kokiri girl told and coaxed the child to follow her.

Dark Link kept his gaze in the small start of a tree. It fascinated him how much of power the old guardian tree had. "Dark?" The small call brought him back from his thoughts. Link was watching him bit sorrowfully while following Saria out of there. The kid didn't have much of choice in his path since the Kokiri was holding his hand.

"Coming, Light!" The True Shadow replied and jogged to catch the duo. He grinned at the child and gently ruffled his hair. "You won't be alone in that house, bro. I'll be with you." The shadowy being promised while giving one last glance to the small green start of a house.

Day after day the True Shadow returned to check on the small plant. Link followed him and laid down to the grassy ground. The kid glanced at his guardian now and then even though he mainly kept his gaze in the growing tree. "It's bigger than couple of days ago." He observed and the shadowy being nodded without a word.

Suddenly Saria came over calling for Link. The duo stood up and walked over to the Kokiri girl. "It's time you start to learn about the nature around you, Link." She told while leading the boy away from the small plant. The True Shadow followed them into the road to Lost Woods.

"This is where we'll be spending the next several days." Saria started after having gotten to the middle of the area. "I'll teach all I know about nature so that you'll be able to live in your house when the time comes." She continued and started to name the plants that were seen.

Both Link and Dark Link listened carefully to everything the female Kokiri had to tell. Several weeks went just in that one area before Saria finally moved to the next part. They spent as long as was needed until the child could recognize, name and tell what plants were good for food and healing and what plants were dangerous to health. She didn't stop her teaching when the autumn came and eventually turned into winter. Some things were harder for the kid to learn since the leaves and other small notions weren't there. Still, he did his best and sometimes even searched for help from the shadowy friend of his. Yet, the True Shadow refused to give him the answers straight off. Instead, he tried to coax Link's memory with specific questions or small advices.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Before Link even fully realized, the winter had turned into spring until eventually bringing summer. And at summer was the day the Kokiris celebrated. With acceptance from Link and the Great Deku Tree, the child's birthday was slightly moved. On this way the Kokiris could celebrate both the midsummer and the day chosen as Link's birthdate.

Even though the presents were only for Link, the amount of food was more abundant. It took more time to get everything done but it was nice difference into the flow of the days. And it was the only day when they could go to see the Great Deku Tree and listen to his stories. Otherwise it always was only if the guardian summoned them.

Like the year before, Saria left early to help with the preparations. The True Shadow woke Link up and bit grinned. "You know what day today is?" He inquired while trying to stay calm enough.

"My birthday!" The kid exclaimed and jumped up and down on the bed. Dark Link chuckled and bit shook his head. The feelings he himself felt were far from the strength the kid in front of him had them. It was one of the things he hated in being a True Shadow. Even a Shadow who could hold a solid form had the feelings stronger. And yet, that too wasn't anywhere near what those who lived in the Light Realm could have.

"Just calm down, Light." The True Shadow half chuckled while trying to get the kid to sit back down. "As you know, you are the only one whom can see me." He started bit sorrowfully.

"But… What about Saria?" Link asked bit confused while tipping his head to side.

Dark Link sighed and bit shrugged. "I'm not fully sure. Sometimes I feel like she can see me and know I'm here but…. Other times it's like I'm air to her." He answered before shaking his head. "Anyways! Today's not meant for sorrow." The shadowy being exclaimed with as happy voice as he could bring out.

Link giggled and nodded. "So, what's your present this year?" He asked with eyes shining in excitement. "More cool language that I got to hear last year?" The child almost begged.

The True Shadow chuckled and grinned. "Yep, that's right." He answered and his grin widened as the kid cheered loudly. "So, are you ready?" Dark Link inquired and Link nodded eagerly. "Alright, here we go…" He took once a deep breath to calm down before letting the words out.

 **"From Shadows to Shadows**

 **Hear my call**

 **Unite these two lives**

 **My soul to his and his soul to mine**

 **From Shadows to Shadows**

 **Do not let me falter from my path**

 **For I do not only wish to be his image**

 **Allow me to be his friend and brother."**

When the shadowy person opened his ruby eyes, he found the kid staring at him with wide and excited gaze. "What… What did all that mean?" He eventually inquired while slightly feeling like he shouldn't ask.

"It is simply a request to stay by you." The True Shadow replied without really knowing how he should put the words out. The kid tipped his head to side while frowning in confusion. "I… Um…" The shadowy person continued before sighing and shrugging. "I'm not fully sure how to explain this but I'm a Shadow. A being that doesn't really belong into here." He continued and almost cringed at his own words.

Link stayed quiet for a while as he still frowned. Yet, soon enough he grinned. "You're MY shadow!" He shouted and glomped his friend but he never made a contact. The kid gasped as he went straight through Dark Link and crashed into the floor.

The True Shadow flinched and sighed heavily while crouching down. "I'm sorry, bro." He apologized sorrowfully. "It's really hard to uphold the solid form." He explained before slightly grinning. "But, that's the reason I keep on making that request."

Link nodded while sitting on the floor. "Anything I can do to help?" He asked and looked up with a hopeful gaze. The shadowy friend of his ruffled his hair with a small smile.

"At next year, yes, you can help." The True Shadow answered before looking bit uncertain. "But, um… You gotta be certain you want this. And you need to make the words yourself to give them more meaning." He explained before standing up and turning his gaze into the doorway. "Saria's coming back. We can talk about this later on but right now we need to get you ready for the celebrations." Dark Link told and started to search out the right clothes for Link while the kid washed up a bit.

When Saria got back to her house, she was greeted with a surprise. Link sat on the bed fully ready to head for the celebration of his birthday and the midsummer. The Kokiri girl glanced at the shadowy figure whom only grinned and nodded. "Well then, seems like someone's eager today." Saria chuckled and led the two-year-old boy to the small festival of two important dates in the Kokiri Forest.

It was only couple of days later that Dark Link found out the reason for changing Link's birthday. The Kokiris held the day of midsummer in high value. It was the date the Great Deku Tree had created the children of the forest. It was the mark of summer. And it also was the birthdate of the Great Deku Tree. Or at least that's what the guardian tree had always claimed. The change of the date also marked accepting Link as a Kokiri even though he didn't have a fairy of his own.

The year that followed the celebrations followed the earlier one's path. Saria kept teaching Link, and Dark Link, the ways of a Kokiri. She taught the way they fished and how they could navigate through the forest. Slowly but certainly Link became very good in knowing the forest, the ways of the animals and recognized the different plants. In fact, he became to have more patience in learning the animals, their living areas and ways of acting in different situations. He even befriended some of the creatures surprisingly easily.

The kid's swift learning and wish to show his abilities didn't go past the self-claimed leader of the Kokiris. Mido started to feel bit jealous of the child and the amount of time he spent with Saria. Yet, at the moment, he couldn't do much of other than try and ignore the kid as much as possible.

It was also at that time the True Shadow started to keep even closer eye on Mido. He had known from the first sight he ever had gained of the leader Kokiri that he was trouble. He was, in a way, trustworthy but he treated other Kokiris quite meanly. He tried to catch Saria's notion but the girl quite well ignored him.

The closer Link's third birthday came, the busier Saria seemed to be. The True Shadow had a good hunch of what she was working with. It was the reason he made up lots of different ways to keep the soon to be three-year-old boy away from the tree that would be his home soon enough. He kept the kid close to the small stream or led him into the Lost Woods.

It was also during that time that Dark Link started to look more like Link but being couple of years older. The image he held up still had shadowy outline. It wasn't firm look no matter how hard he tried to keep things in control. Like with all True Shadows, there still were bits and pieces of shadowy smoke rising from his body.

Slowly Link started to notice the small differences in the shadowy person's outlook. He realized that when Dark Link was solid to touch, the black smoke like swirls weren't rising from his body. Yet, no matter how solid he'd be, no-one else seemed to see him. It also was clear that the weather itself didn't affect the shadowy figure. Rain, hot weather, cold winter… None of those mattered to his comrade.

Eventually Link had to inquire it: "Are you real?" He tipped his head to side while looking bit sorrowful.

The True Shadow sighed bit heavily and sat down to the bed. "I'm as real as you are." He answered even though he knew it wasn't good enough reply. "I'm a Shadow and hence my outlook isn't as firm as yours." Dark Link continued and smiled lopsidedly. "That's why I'm trying to find a way to become solid for real."

Link nodded but he wasn't yet fully certain of the given answer. "Will others see you at then?" He asked while slightly fearing the answer.

The ruby eyed person nodded firmly. "That's my target." He replied as confidently as he could. His protégé simply nodded before already turning his gaze off. Dark Link sighed heavily. "I don't know how long it'll take but I promise you, Light, I won't stop trying until I've managed." He swore with fully confident voice. Link simply nodded but didn't say a word more of the topic.

As time went by, the True Shadow noticed the kid getting more and more sorrowful. He tried to get Link to ignore the talk of an imaginary friend but it was clear that the child was starting to believe it. Eventually he didn't have much of other choice than to search for help.

The dragon was no bigger than a squirrel as he laid on a low being branch. The True Shadow leaned against the tree while keeping his gaze in Link whom was with Saria at the moment. The duo was creating different kind of items from the ingredients the nature provided. **"You called me?"** Nogard half inquired while keeping his gaze in the shadowy being.

Dark Link nodded before sighing heavily **. "I need your help. Link's losing his faith in me being real. I need to become a Half-Shadow."** He stated firmly and turned his determined gaze into the dragon.

 **"Before you can turn into Half-Shadow, you need to take the form of a Shadow."** The red scaled lizard answered and chuckled at the confused look of his caller. **"You know the answers and yet, you don't know how to do it!"** Nogard laughed and shook his head.

The True Shadow growled and pushed himself off of the tree. He turned his full glare into the dragon. **"Is this the way you treat everyone?!"** He barked angrily and snorted. **"I come to you for help and all you do is mock me. And here I thought you were the one that helps _all_ of Shadows."** Dark Link grumbled and started to walk away.

 **"The only reason you fail is because you haven't made your choice!"** Nogard shouted after him and got the True Shadow to stop abruptly. **"You're uncertain if this is truly the outlook for you. Something holds you back from accepting things."** The dragon continued with calmer voice.

The shadowy figure turned around with a slight frown. **"Is that the reason you're still a True Shadow too?"** He inquired bit curiously. The dragon sighed heavily and nodded.

 **"The outlook of a dragon is my choice."** Nogard started firmly before dropping his gaze down. **"But the size is what I'm uncertain of."** He admitted sorrowfully and shrugged. **"At least while being a True Shadow, I can keep on changing my size as I please."** The dragon explained with a small smile.

Dark Link nodded and turned his gaze back into Link. The kid was staring at him with slightly startled look on his face. Saria was trying to get his notion back into her but the child didn't seem to hear her at all. **"What are you worried of?"** Nogard inquired while following the True Shadow's gaze.

The ruby eyed shadowy being sighed heavily and dropped his gaze down. **"The age. I'm not certain I want to stay in this age for the rest of my life."** He finally confessed. Slowly Dark Link raised his gaze back into Link. **"He's not a Kokiri so he'll grow unlike the kids around him."** He explained with a small sorrowful smile. **"That's not his final outlook. And, as his protector, I need to be the older one."** The True Shadow continued confidently.

Nogard nodded slowly. **"Then you have your answer."** He replied with a small smile. **"You can create the connection between you and him. But, until you're certain of the age and outlook, you're unable to be a Shadow. And if you can't go through being a Shadow with a form, you cannot turn into Half-Shadow to walk in the Light Realm for real."** The dragon explained and the True Shadow simply nodded. **"You know how to continue from here."** The shadowy winged lizard stated and vanished into the Shadow Realm.

Dark Link sighed and simply nodded. He walked back to Link with a small smile and sat down. "You should be paying attention into Saria, you know." He stated with a slight grin. The Kokiri girl gave him a glare but said nothing to acknowledge him in any of other way.

Link sighed but nodded before turning his gaze back into the basket he was creating. "You'd better explain what you were talking with that squirrel." He stated quietly.

The shadowy being chuckled and nodded. "I will, Light. And it wasn't a squirrel, bro. It was a dragon." He answered with a grin. Link blinked in surprise and snapped his gaze into his friend. "And no, you're not meeting with the dragon. Not yet, at least. He's got really mean mouth and I don't want him to hurt your feelings." The True Shadow continued when he noticed the question coming.

Link sighed and slumped a bit. "I'm hoping to meet your friend at some time." He told and gave a meaningful look to Dark Link. The True Shadow simply nodded before nodding towards the kid's working.

Finally the third birthday of Link's came. Dark Link woke the kid up like at the two earlier years. "I hope you've thought about your words, bro." He half whispered while taking hold of the child's hands. "Just remember to be truthful and fully mean what you say." The True Shadow advised and Link simply nodded. "Alright. It might not be easy but you'll get two verses. In both parts should be four lines. I'll start." The shadowy person explained and took once a deep breath.

 **"From Shadows to Shadows**

 **Hear my call**

 **I request for the magic strong enough for my wish**

 **As I create this connection from me to him and from him to me."**

Dark Link nodded to his protégé and Link closed his eyes. "Just four lines, bro." He reminded and the kid nodded again. Link thought for a moment before taking once a deep breath to calm down and, most of all, to get full force into his words.

"In the name of the Great Deku Tree, I call for listener

I have a friend in need of help

I am the only one who can see him

But I wish for him to be real."

Link gulped once while keeping his eyes closed. He didn't mean he wouldn't have believed for Dark Link to be alive. He simply wanted him to be seen by others too. The True Shadow smiled bit sorrowfully and took once a deep breath.

 **"From Shadows to Shadows**

 **This is what I want**

 **I and him are one and the same**

 **Different but bound by fate so eternal."**

Dark Link nodded after he stopped talking. Link closed his eyes again and tried to stay calm. He felt something within him awaken but he didn't know what it was or where it came from. All he knew was that the shadowy person meant the world to him.

"To whomever looks after this world so beautiful

I speak these words to You as I make my wish

Connect our souls, connect our lives

I am him and he is me even when the outlook differs!"

Link almost shouted the words while bit crying. He didn't want anything so strongly than for his shadowy friend to stay by him. He wanted others to see him too so that he wouldn't seem like crazy. The True Shadow smiled sorrowfully but he soon frowned as he felt something in his left hand. Suddenly a blast of bright light flared up from the left hand of his and Link's. The strike sent both of them flying to different ends of the small house.


End file.
